bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 2
Lesovikk520: Punkte Ich habe Wasser Geist und Verschwindender Bulle (vieleicht mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich trage gleich auch Moa ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:48, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und Großer Tempel Polyp hab ich ebenfalls erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ist verschwindender Bulle ein mittlerer Artikel oder nicht? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich denke eher ein kurzer, da im Artikel steht, dass Rahi eigentlich immer ein kleiner Artikel ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:42, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) was ist mit Nui-Jaga? Das ist kein kleiner Artikel, und die meisten Dunkle Jäger Artikel sind auch gerade mal so große wie ein Rahi-Artikel. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Damals habe ich noch nicht so viel zu sagen gehabt wie nun. Die Jäger stehen komischer Weise über den Rahi. Und für Nui-Jaga habe ich dir eine mittlere gegeben, weil Nui-Jaga ein wichtigerer Rahi war und somit auch einen längeren Artikel bekam. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:06, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Dunklen Jäger stehen über den Rahi? Was meinst du damit? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Sie sind mehr Punkte wert. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:39, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das ist so als erstellt jemand den Artikel Tahtorak 8welchen es schon gibr), und erstellt den Artikel Amphibax (welchen es ebenfalls schon gibt), Tahtorak ist ein viel größererr Artikel als Amphibax, und man bekommt viel mehr Punkte für Amphibax. (Ich will damit nicht mehr punkte verlangen, ich bin mit meinen Punktezahl sehr zufrieden, aber das die Dunklen Jäger mehr wert sind als Rahi ist in manchen Fällen wirklich bescheuert...). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...ich habs mir damals nicht aussuchen können... nun sind die Jäger eh fertig, größtenteils von mir erstellt. Und da ich keine Punkte bekommen kann, gibt es keinen Diskussionsbedarf mehr. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:49, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe Reale Welt bei Ussal hinzugefügt und ein paar kleine Fehler verbessert. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Dermis-Schildkröte (mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe doppelte Links bei Tarix entfernt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bewohner der Tiefe und Felslöwe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Mal Punkte von TobiasB8 Ich hab den Artikel Lava-Bucht erstellt. Ein sehr kurzer Artikel. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 10:32, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich Fang heute mit Legacy of Evil an. Ich glaube ich weiß schon, wen ich als Mitarbeiter des Monats wähle. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, dass du anfängst. Du könntest ja noch mehr Bücher machen, wenn du noch welche hast - das sind unsere Schwachstellen! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:01, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich krieg demnächst Shadow in the Sky. Dann hab ich alle Legendsbücher. Ich kann also noch Power Play und Inferno erstellen und dann werde ich noch Downfall auf Vordermann bringen. Dann hab ich hier auch mal wieder was zu tun. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:39, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieder Punkte von Lesovikk520 Habe Klingenwal und Klingenfisch (1.000 Artikel!) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...Endlich. Ich habe gestern 5 Artikel erstellt, damit jemand von euch den 1000. macht, sonst hätte ich schnell noch ne Übersicht erstellt. Anyway, es gibt News und Punkte! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habe Küstenschildkröte (vielecht mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Ofensalamander erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hab bei Archivtier Quellen hizugefügt (und hab vergessen mich anzumelden bevor ich es getan hab). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sand-Schnepfe und Steinratte erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sumpfschleicher erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Stacheliger Steinaffe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab bei Polypen Reale Welt hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] OK, bitte fange beim nächsten Mal einen neuen Betreff an. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:26, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Monster- Wiki Ich habe ein Wiki Wiki gegründet. Dort geht es um Monster. Möchtest du vieleicht mitmachen? Toa-Nikolai 18:02, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Absolut kein Interesse und keine Zeit. Sorry. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:05, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Skin Wie kann man sich einen eigenen Skin machen??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:49, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du kopiertst den Quelltext der Seite Benutzer: Skorpi63/monaco.css. Du legst die Seite Benutzer: Luzi41/monaco.css an und fügst den Quelltext ein. Passt die Farben an, erstellst ein Bild und fügst auc den Link an der richtigen Stelle ein (Siehst du dann, wo der hin muss). Und in den Einstellungen musst du den angepasstzen Skin verwenden! Speichern, Strg + F5 und das vielleicht über die Zeit verteilt öfters probieren, MUSS NICHT SOFORT KLAPPEN, aber nach max. 1 h sollte er aktiviert werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:58, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Tarakava Nui und Zweiköpfiger Tarakava erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Taku erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Habe Piraka Animationen erstellt. Krieg ich jetzt Punkte?[[Benutzer: TahuNuva1997|'Ta']][[Benutzer Diskussion: TahuNuva1997|'hu']] 14:39, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mit Bima reden, denn ich kenne micht mit Animationen kaum aus. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:14, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) es ist ein großer Artikel und er ist gut. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:02, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC)